Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick
Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is a Pool Mini-game where everything is twice as fast as normal. There is a high concentration of Pole Vaulting Zombies on this level. Both plants and zombies move quicker. thumb|right|300px|A guide for this mini-game. Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie Strategy Basically, there’s nothing special to do. Since the level is an ordinary level, just faster and longer; all you have to do is the ordinary defense, just build it faster. Look out for the Dolphin Rider Zombies, though: they move four times as fast as ordinary zombies in ordinary levels. As this level is twice as fast as others, try to speed up your reaction time, but if you find you need a few seconds to think just hit the Spacebar and pause the game. It is also a good idea to bring Cattails, Winter Melons and Tall-nuts here. This possbile setup brings along cheap instants (Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, etc.) to increase initial Sun produce while planting Repeaters (Gatling Peas are optional) and Torchwoods, using Tall-nuts to keep the zombies at bay. Hint: Don't forget to collect your Sun! Strategy 2 Plants are in order of when u should get them on the selection screen-if you have 7 slots, get the first 7, etc.: *Sunflower (duh!) *Lily Pad (once again, duh!) *Pea Shooter (sort of duh) *Tall-nut *Torchwood *Squash *Tangle Kelp *Threepeater *Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Spikeweed, or Repeater* * Choose''' 2 '''of the plants if you have 10 slots. Start off with the sunflowers in the 2 back rows. When the first zombie comes, use a Pea Shooter. When a Conehead comes, plant either a Tall-nut, another Pea Shooter, or your best option, Squash. When a Pole Vaulter comes, plant a Tall-nut, or Squash. (Another Pea Shooter will be useless.) If you stop him using a Tall-nut, THEN plant a second Pea Shooter. After that's done, plant Torchwood's on the lane after the Tall-nuts. (Also, plant the Tall-nuts AT LEAST in the 3rd Lane, if the zombie gets to eat to quickly, it will get eaten easier. Now, keep planting Pea Shooters and your done! That is, if you only have 6 slots. If you have 7, wait for a Dolphin Rider to come, OR a water lane with an almost-dead Tall-nut OR a water lane with no Tall-nut, and put Tangle Kelp, because the Dolphin Riders are 4 TIMES MORE ANNOYING than they are in a regular level! If you have 8, plant Threepeaters to replace the Pea Shooter's, because that way, the zombies will die quicker. If you chose the Jalapeno, use that in a CROWDED lane (believe me, the lanes will get SUPER crowded in this level). A Cherry Bomb will be useful in huge waves, but as you know, its best in the middle lanes, and that will be in the water, and it will take to much time putting down a Lily Pad, but it will kill more zombies. The Spikeweeds are useful before the Tall-nuts, like usual. The Repeater is another option of replacing your Pea Shooters.* *Be careful with this strategy! If you don't follow it right, you may end up needing to use lawnmowers! Strategy 3 You will need *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Squash *Cherry Bomb *Cofee Bean *Ice Shroom *Imitater Ice-shroom *Doom Shroom *Lily Pad thumb|right|250px This Strategy needs 6 Twin Sunflowers to keep the Sun Supply Stable from continious instant usage. At first use Potato Mines for the first few waves of zombies until you have like 10 - 12 sunflowers. It is actually OK to go for more twins if you like but for me this is the best when it comes to the amount of space covered by twin sunflowers. Cherry BOMBS, Squash and Ice-shrooms should be able to work hand-in-hand to handle a few zombies that are scatered around. use Ice-shroom to gather up the zombies that arrive and remember to stack Doom-shrooms on the pool and distract Dolphin riders using Lily Pads. This strategy requires a lot of empty spaces in the pool so make sure you protect the pool Lanes as well. After putting up 6 Twin Sunflowers you may use Sunflowers as walls and they are pretty effective on buying some time for other Instants. Have Fun! Trivia * The name is a reference to Jack be Nimble, an English nursery rhyme. * In this level, zombies slowed down by freezing plants move at the speed of themselves on a normal level. * The Zombie Yeti may appear, but it's too fast, so block it off with a defensive plant. If your defensive plant has not yet recharged, you could spam plants in front of the zombie while your plants (such as Cattails) take it down. *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is n ot available on the DS, due to the fact it would make it near impossible because of the naturally fast graphics of the DS. *The picture of the zombie when you select this minigame is the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *This level is good for obtaining the achievement Sunny Days, because it has 4 flags, Sun falls from the sky faster, and Sunflowers also produce Sun twice as fast. *This is the only non-conveyor belt level with loonboon as its music. *This minigame is easier in the iPad, due to fingers being more agile and fast than mouses. *The four Movement-restricted Plants (Snow Pea, Ice-shroom, Kernel-pult and Winter Melon) sees a lot of use here, since the zombies are very fast, especially the Dolphin Rider Zombie. See Also *Mini-games *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games